


Serpent Princess

by curlsandcrown



Series: Serpent Princess [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: Now that Jughead is part of the Southside Serpents, Archie throws down a challenge to the Serpent Princess that she can’t refuse.





	1. A Legacy Race

It was weird, how her life had changed so drastically within the span of two months. For the longest time, it was just her and Toni with the Serpents, her mom in charge with her best friend from high school, FP. Then all of a sudden, FP’s son Jughead -though they've deemed him the Serpent Prince- decided he wanted to join up.

She was there when he began his initiation, becoming increasingly intrigued by this handsome outsider. When he came in, FP had tried to talk him out of it and Toni did as well - much to her surprise because she noticed the little glances she threw to the dark haired teenager. Betty would sit at the bar of the Whyte Wyrm, hanging out near her mother and listening to a bit while Jughead tried to justify his reasoning. More and more of the Southside High’s antics were coming towards Riverdale and he wants to help keep some semblance of peace between the two high schools since the adults weren't exactly welcome during operating hours. It didn’t make the most sense to her but she liked how passionate he seemed about it. And it seems the Jones’ aren’t lacking in that department.

Betty sat in place for Alice once the second test started, watching as he yelled the laws to Tallboy. Her legs are crossed, legs on display while her jacket sits snug on her shoulders and she can’t help but think how  _ good _ he looks in his jacket that Tallboy had given him when FP spent a couple of weeks in jail. After he completed that task, their eyes connected right before he captured the knife in the case with the snake. She gave him a little smirk and a wink which escalated everything.

After the gauntlet, Toni was going to keep an eye on him and help him clean up once the tattoo was done but she volunteered instead. It’s something that would’ve made Alice proud. They sat in the trailer, her putting peroxide on the spot where Sweet Pea hit him with some brass knuckles -which she gave him hell for. Jughead hissed every time she dabbed a little and then he finally pushed her hand away so he could lay back and put the ice against his temple. She had gone about cleaning the tattoo on his arm when he leaned over and kissed her. It had awakened her nerve endings, almost making her feel like she had been woken up from a haze, seeing everything clearly for the first time. They had barely even talked until now but it seemed their connection made that small detail insignificant. Despite his busted lip, he pulls her closer and she ended up in his lap with her own legs straddling his hips. 

Betty was a goner. After that kiss they became close - two of the legacies joining together to become the Serpents first power couple.

That brought her here to Pop's with their Serpents jackets tucked into the corner of the booth while Jughead's two best friends from Riverdale High, Archie and Veronica, sat opposite side of them. The three of them are sipping milkshakes while Jughead polishes off everyone's leftover fries though somehow they got on the topic of Betty's Mustang and questioning her driving skills. 

“Girls can’t drive, plain and simple,” Archie says simply while tossing a fry in his mouth.

“That's a bit misogynistic, don't you think?” Veronica asks.

Betty laughs, tucking herself closer to Jughead and dropping a kiss where his tattoo is hidden under his shirt. “It is, V. Archie, do you even have your license?”

“That's not the point!”

Jughead shakes his head. “I have mine and I'm a great driver, probably better than you, Betts.” He winks down at her then licks the salt off his lips. 

“You think so? How about we race and find out?” Betty leans away and looks at him, propping her arm up against the table then takes a long drag from her vanilla milkshake.

“Oh, a race! Yes! Cheryl can be our flag girl.” Veronica starts to tap her bottom lip in thought, most likely pondering her outfit for it.

“There's one problem with that though. You have a car and Jug only has his motorcycle.” Archie shrugs like it's over already. Like clearly a motorcycle is better than her beautiful, vintage car that her mother worked really hard to restore with her grandfather before he passed away.

“Ask Reggie for his Camaro. It will be an all American race.” Jughead looks at Betty and raises his eyebrows with a grin. 

Archie groans but decides to go with it since he started the whole conversation. She leans over and bites his ear. “It's cute that you think you're going to win Prince Jones.”

All he does is kiss her and they go back to being the core four, just hanging out and eating dinner like normal teenagers.

The day of their race, only a few of their closest friends are present since they didn’t want anyone to tip off the cops that there was going to be one. It'll be her and Veronica in the Mustang then Jughead and Archie in the other. His best friends are off to the side kissing and whispering to each other while Betty stands there in her pink Serpent jacket looking at her boyfriend. 

Even though they’re about to race each other, she lifts her arms to rest around his neck when he walks over to her. Their bodies lean in towards each other like the magnetic pull they had when they first kissed. “Loser is buying dinner at Pop's and winner plans date night.”

“I see some Tarantino movies in your future, Betts.” 

She's highly competitive but she decides to press up against him instead of taking trash and gives him a long lingering kiss. “We shall see Romeo. Down to hangman's bridge and the first one back wins. Easy.” With another kiss, she gets in the car and begins to get ready. 

Veronica gets into the car and sits sideways to look at her for a moment. “Archie and I have a bet going on, B. I need you to win.”

“So do we, but don't worry V. I've done this before. So make sure you strap in.”

The redhead that she assumes is Cheryl moves out in front of them and Betty almost laughs when Jughead revs the engine next to her. Her newly acquired raven-haired friend blows a kiss to the car next to them just as the flag drops.

Betty wastes no time surging forward, quickly shifting gears and making sure she doesn't ride the clutch. Right now they're head to head and she lets it stay that way until they get closer to the bridge. Veronica looks over to the blonde then to the other car. 

“B, we're not going to both fit on that bridge.”

Betty smiles and shakes her head. “No, we won't,” she says quietly before shifting and hitting the gas. They speed past the boys and make it onto the bridge first, the guys becoming smaller in her rearview mirror. She makes it to the turnaround point and she spins around gracefully so that Veronica won't be scared to ever ride with her again then makes her way towards the bridge and to the finish line. 

They're about to pass the guys to get onto the bridge and Betty blows her boyfriend a kiss though she doesn't miss the grin that he's wearing. She hits the gas again and flies over the bridge then easily passes over the starting line. 

“Betty! That was incredible!! I'll send pics while Archiekins gets a pedicure with me.” They hug briefly then split when the roar of an engine comes along. 

She leans against the Mustang and waits for Jughead to get out of the car. Archie looks sick and it makes her laugh a little bit until Veronica’s squeals fill the air. Then she outright laughs when he groans about their bet.  

“You okay, Archie?”

“Next time I'm riding with you,” he says and she figures that'll be the only admission she'll get that she’s not a bad driver. 

“I’m the Serpent’s best driver for a reason, Archie,” she says with a wink. 

Betty glides over to Jughead and she isn’t expecting it when he picks her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, boot-clad ankles locking together. They kiss, Jughead dipping her a bit before standing up and she pulls away a little breathless. 

“That was so sexy, Betts. I can't wait for date night now.”

If she had to guess, it will be a lot more of this than anything else, because she can’t deny that she wasn’t loving the image of him racing her in the car too. 

 


	2. Ankle Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is simultaneously in love with and sick of Betty’s clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to start posting the Serpent Princess drabbles/one shots as chapters, not including part one, The Serpent Prince. If you would like to follow this story, that would be much appreciated! 
> 
> Warnings: suggested sexual situation

Their relationship has been blissfully wonderful since the night of his initiation. They’ve been on dates and felt the shock at how much they have in common, which included writing for their school newspapers. And it turns out, both of their parents trusted them completely so they'd frequently spend weekend nights together when they're not being separated by different schools. It got to the point in the few short months they’ve been together where they both had clothes in each other's rooms and Betty would wear his t-shirts to both bed and school.

He got out of free period early, so he rides his motorcycle over to Southside High to pick up his girlfriend for a date.  He hears the bell ring while he stands outside, a shrill thing that he imagines would be detrimental to anyone’s eardrums to hear in the classroom and watches as the students filter out. It's amazing how he can tell the difference between all of them now, the Ghoulies wearing over elaborate jean vests with patterns on them, the Serpents jackets then the other Southside high groups that aren’t necessarily gang-related. He also doesn't miss how some students are openly doing Jingle Jangle on the front steps of the school with guards hanging out. It kind of worries him that his girlfriend has to watch all of this on a daily basis.

Jughead huffs out a sigh, still searching the crowd for Betty. Then all of a sudden, a bright pink jacket that only the Serpent Princess (their nickname, not his) would wear in those halls comes bounding down the steps with Toni and Sweet Pea on either side of her. The other girl is talking animatedly about something while the guy looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. Part of Jughead thinks it's well deserved since the two of them still don't get along that well even after the initiation.

When they get closer, he gets off his motorcycle then leans against it, waiting for Betty to notice him since he's parked close to her Mustang. All of a sudden he hears a little squeal as she rushes over, Betty's backpack dropping to the ground as she throws her arms around his neck. Jughead squeezes her then briefly notices Toni's look of apprehension as they approach the pair. He reminds himself to ask Betty about that later.

“Hi,” she says and pulls back to kiss him.

There are cat calls in the background but he doesn't care. It’s been nearly five days since he’s seen her since they’ve both had deadlines for their respective papers and he was helping his dad out at the White Wyrm while her and Alice tended to some other things.

“Hey, baby.” Jughead kisses her temple then she moves so that she's tucked into his side. “Toni. Sweet Pea.”

They both mumble their hellos before catching up on pleasantries. He really doesn't want to stay there any longer since he asked her about heading over for a double feature at the Bijou before going back to his place for the night. Luckily the other two leave and he can give her a proper kiss before leaning over to grab her backpack.

“Want to drop off your car then we'll head there?”

She nods her head then lifts to her toes to kiss him again since they didn't get a chance to see each other since the prior weekend.

“I'll see you there, Romeo. And I want to change since I’d rather not smell like Southside High on our date.”

“You don’t smell terrible, Betts.”

Betty rolls her eyes and sets her backpack down in the backseat. “I’m surprised you can’t smell the cigarette smoke on me from Sweet Pea. He was chain smoking at lunch like he was stressed out about something.” She smiles at him and blows him a kiss before getting into her car without waiting for a reply,.  

He watches as she starts the car and he smiles, shaking his head while wondering how she picked him.

* * *

Later after they get back to his trailer, they're bumping against the kitchen counters, lips bruising one another's while they try to make it to his room. Their jackets are on the floor by the front door and he wouldn't be shocked if his dad gives him shit about it if he comes home in the morning.

He's carrying her down the hall with her legs wrapped around him, kicking open his bedroom door. It's getting even more heated as she bites his lower lip and he's about to kick the door back shut when he trips over a shoe. His reflexes kick in, even with his lust induced mind, squeezing her hips and pulling Betty towards him so she doesn’t fall.  Jughead breaks the kiss, panting a bit before he looks down and sees a pair of her boots sitting on the ground haphazardly. His girlfriend is still obviously in her own lusty haze, her hands running down his torso while her teeth work on his earlobe.

“Betts….I swear,” he groans out before moving a hand over her ass and slapping it lightly. “If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away.”

She giggles then pulls back to look into his eyes. “You know you like my boots, Juggie. I remember you wanting to do very naughty things with just those on a couple of weeks ago. Take me to bed and we can argue about it later.”

Jughead hastily agrees and moves to the bed, laying her down gently. She kicks her boots off somewhere onto the floor and begins to undress him. Out of habit, he tosses his clothes into a corner then hovers back over her. He takes his time to undress her, wanting to tease her for as long as possible.

That night after she’s fallen asleep, he's moving towards the bathroom when he trips and runs into the door, hitting his forehead against the wood. With a groan, he looks down and sees the pair of boots that she kicked off before they ended up tangled in his sheets. Jughead glances around and he swears that they all look the same. They’re all black with one pair of tan ones. If this many are over here...

“How many pairs of these do you even own?” He grunts before grabbing them all and tossing them into the closet, not even caring if the matching pairs end up together then moves towards the bathroom again.

It's not until he's laying in bed and Betty is getting ready to go grab them breakfast that he hears her panicking, asking where her shoes went. He laughs and rolls onto his stomach, the sheets pooling at his hips. “Threw ‘em away,” he mumbles.

At first, she yells then notices them falling out of his closet. Instead of chastising him like she normally would, she crawls over him in bed and starts to kiss up his back. “Thank you for putting them away, Juggie.”

He wants to make a small threat towards the boots again, but he does love them on her. Betty nips at his back with a whispered promise that she’ll make it up to him before she’s leaving to get them food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away
> 
> Thanks for reading! Written by J.


	3. That's the Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas and, despite their hard exteriors, the Cooper women are the biggest fans of the holiday. Betty is determined to get Jughead into the spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some smut (18+)

Without a doubt, Thanksgiving is his favorite holiday as a teenager. There’s a giant turkey, so many different forms of potatoes, the other occasional vegetables that taste better this time of year, then dessert. Don’t even get him started on the dessert that he can pair with a Pop’s milkshake. All the pies, the cake, even the weird sweetened salads that Archie’s mom loves to make.

But just like that, the second that it hits midnight, it’s all about Christmas. Sure, maybe he’s a bit of a Grinch because he never had an amazing holiday like so many others have had like Archie and Veronica.

This Thanksgiving though, he falls asleep at Betty’s house after her mom cooked the most delicious turkey he has ever had. Even his dad passed out on the couch from their post-dinner meat haze. He rolls to the side, reaching for his girlfriend and feels cold sheets underneath his palm. Jughead groans then sees that it’s nearly nine in the morning when he looks over her pillow to the alarm clock.

He moves to pull on some sweatpants and groggily walks to the door while trying to get his hair into some semblance of order, leaving his beanie on the nightstand for the time being. It’s absurdly bright in the Cooper’s living room so he rubs his eyes until they get used to the sunlight. When he opens them, he stops in his place and looks around.

His girlfriend and her mom are Christmas freaks.

With all the dark colors they wear in the gang, he was surprised when he first saw their house - all light, bright and airy with a classic well worn homey feel. But even now, he wasn’t expecting the massive amount of Christmas decorations that are littering the place, including the giant tree sitting in the corner.

“When the hell did they go get a real Christmas tree?” Jughead keeps looking around in shock until his eyes land on his dad on the couch. The older man is lying there but instead of the navy blue blanket that he went to sleep with, it got exchanged for a bright red one that has cheerful snowmen and snowflakes on it.

If it all wasn’t so horrifying, he would be laughing his ass off right now.

Jughead plops down in a chair, throwing his leg over the side then turns on the TV. He’s not entirely sure where the Cooper women are at but he definitely doesn’t smell food so he figures he’ll relax until Betty comes home so he can conserve water and shower together, even if she already showered to put up the monstrosity of lights all along the walls.

At some point, he falls asleep again. Jughead wakes up to the smell of something baking and stretches out on the armchair. His dad is awake, watching whatever is up on TV while eating a bowl of cereal.

“Morning, son.”

“Morning,” he mumbles out before sniffing the air. “What are they making?”

“Alice is making something for dinner out of the leftovers. It was either a turkey sandwich or cereal but if we’re having more turkey later then I wanted something different.” He shrugs and spoons in another mouthful.

“I’m gonna go shower and maybe grab some cereal.” He stretches and moves towards Betty’s room, walking to his drawer to take out his change of clothes which is really just another color variation of what he wore yesterday.

“Hi, Juggie.”

He turns and smiles at his girlfriend, dressed up in a red sweater and tan ankle boots, a big change from her usual Serpent colors. She moves into the room and closes the door before collapsing onto her bed.

“Looks like you’ve had quite the busy morning, babe,” he teases before moving over and running his hands up her jean-clad thighs then rests his hands on either side of Betty’s hips.

She nods. “We love to decorate the day after Thanksgiving.”

“I can see that by the glitter infested ornaments and garland hanging around.”

This gets her attention and Betty leans up onto her elbows, looking into his eyes. “You don’t like Christmas?”

He sighs though Jughead knew this was going to come out sooner or later. “We've never had a spectacular Christmas, Betts. The food my mom made was always burnt but the eggnog was out in full force. What is there to really love anyway? Ugly Christmas sweaters, creepy Santa at the mall, crazy drivers….” He trails off before meeting her eyes again.

“Sugar cookies, the smell of a real Christmas tree, wood crackling in the fireplace, hot cocoa,” she trails off then leans up to brush her lips against his. “Mistletoe,” she whispers before pecking his lips and lying back down.

Jughead hums and leans down to kiss her again. “Mistletoe and cookies may be the only good things.”

“Oh come on! You haven't worn anything festive before?”

“Hell no and right now, I don't want to be wearing anything at all. Want to come shower with me?”

“Absolutely!” Betty jumps up and pulls him towards the shower.

* * *

Betty hates the fact that her boyfriend doesn't enjoy Christmas. She knows from her mother that FP had a harder time making Christmas special for Jughead after his mother took JB and left. And while they never had them over before, she knows that will change now that they're a Serpent family of sorts. The man that is basically a father figure to her always declined the past few years but now that she and Jughead are older he can't refuse especially since his son is dating Alice's daughter.

So she ends up at the mall in Greendale, trying to find something festive yet subtle for her boyfriend to wear to the wrapping/holiday party they're throwing at the Whyte Wyrm.

Betty is perusing through the men's section, noticing they don't have much along the lines of nice Christmas attire. All of it seems based on tacky Christmas sweater parties. She feels like she'll be resigned to getting a solid colored sweater for the holidays rather than his dark, neutral colors he seems to be attached to.

All of a sudden, something catches her eyes and she smiles widely as she approaches a stand. In front of her, there's a multitude of cute but masculine Christmas designs. Betty picks out her two favorites and quickly checks out before driving over to Jughead's place.

She knocks then walks in, moving towards her boyfriend's room. “Juggie?” Betty calls out then walks in. He's typing fervently at his laptop before looking up to meet her eyes.

“Hey, Betts.”

Tossing the bag onto the bed, she moves next to him and glances at the laptop. “What are you working on?”

“A piece for the Blue and Gold about the River Vixens that Cheryl threatened me with.”

She makes a face and lays back on his pillow. “Threatened?”

“Does hostilely asked sound better?”

“Not quite. Try again, Romeo.”

Jughead laughs and types a bit more before shutting the computer. “She said I need to write about the Vixens or she'll get Weatherbee to shut us down. Which he wouldn't but I caved because Veronica is on the squad.”

“Such a softie,” Betty murmurs before curling up into his side. He makes a non-committal noise then buries his nose in her hair. “I got you something for the party.”

“Christ, should I be nervous it's some Christmas monstrosity?” He pulls back and his blue eyes meet hers. “Don't demasculinize me in the Wyrm, baby.”

“I wouldn't dare.”

She moves out of his arms and grabs the bag, dangling it in front of his face. He snatches it and peeks inside.

“If you hate them, then I'll return it and I'll never force anything Christmas on your person again.”

Jughead sits up and opens the bag, dumping the contents on the bed while Betty is settled sitting on his thighs. He frowns when they're wrapped in what seems like butcher paper before giving his girlfriend a look. She laughs a bit and shrugs. Her eyes move to the wrapped presents and linger on his digits as he tears the paper apart. Soon a set of suspenders are revealed, one that has red and black plaid while the other is black with Santa hats on them.

“Christmas suspenders?” He says with a laugh.

She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth as he looks them over, reaching for the suspenders he has in his hand at the moment. “Do you like them?”

His fingers move over the patterns and he smirks. “Yeah, actually. I do. Thank you, baby.”

* * *

 Later that night as they're wrapping presents, he actually gets quite a few compliments from the other Serpents on his suspenders. They don't seem to be the jolliest bunch but after he gets comments from Toni and Sweet Pea, Jughead decides he likes them even more.

He and Toni are talking while taping the bright wrapping paper when Alice breezes over from another group.

“How are things going over here?”

“Great, boss. Even if everything that Jug wraps looks like a train ran over it.” Toni says with a laugh.

The blonde laughs along then moves her eyes down to his suspenders hanging down by his hips. “That must be my daughter's doing.”

Jughead thumbs the plaid suspenders and nods. “Guess she wanted me to be in more of a festive mood.”

Alice hugs him briefly -much to Toni's surprise- but before she pulls away, she murmurs, “Be glad I talked her out of the Grinch ones that she sent me a photo of.”

He laughs with a slight shake of his head and turns back to his work before a set of arms wrap around his middle. Without needing to look, he knows who it is. “I heard you had some other interesting suspenders picked out for me.”

“Mhm. Lucky for you she said no. Would you have worn them?”

“Probably but only because they would have been from you.” He turns and leans back against the table, pulling Betty closer to his body. Jughead leans down to kiss her then looks around the Whyte Wyrm with all the presents wrapped up. “It's cool that you guys do this.”

“Mom likes to give back to the community.”

He kisses her temple then glances back over at Toni who is talking animatedly with Fangs while the other guy sets down some hot chocolate.

“How does she do it all?”

“One day, you'll see. Maybe you can ask her at Christmas.

“Maybe. Where have you been hiding while I'm struggling to wrap oddly shaped toys?”

“Wrapping your present. I just got it a few hours ago and wanted to get it set up to go under the tree.”

“Baby, you didn't have to get me anything.”

At that, she rolls her eyes and he can't help but chuckle at her expression. “The point of gifts at Christmas is to give. And it's something I wanted you to have.”

He hums at her before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Roll your eyes at me again and I'll get you on the naughty list.”

Jughead hears her quick gasp before he pulls back to start wrapping presents again. Betty moves over to stand by Toni, the two talking almost instantly like they didn't just see each other. His fingers make quick work with the paper, taping it strategically so it won't fall apart then finishes it off by smacking a bow on it.

“Perfect,” he says before pushing it to the center of the table.

This attracts Betty's attention and her jaw drops in horror. He didn't think it looked so bad but the way his girlfriend is staring at it makes him question his decision before he shrugs.

“They're just going to tear it all off anyway, Betts.”

She rolls her eyes and his eyebrows shoot up towards his forehead. Betty reaches to rewrap it but his own hand moves forward to grab her wrist before he tilts his head towards her room upstairs. A blush works its way over her chest before she turns to go up the steps. He waits a few minutes, wrapping another present before he moves upstairs to his waiting girlfriend.

After closing the door, he turns to see her sitting on a desk with her legs crossed. Her eyes immediately darken as he moves in front of her, dropping to sit in the chair by the desk. Jughead looks her over, Serpent jacket left downstairs by the bar, golden waves falling over her shoulders.

He sits up and sheds his own jacket, tossing it next to her on the desk before leaning back.

“Have you been bad, Betty?”

All she does is nod, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. He crooks his finger at her then looks down to his lap. Betty moves over to straddle his legs then brings her lips down to hover over his, silently asking permission as their eyes meet. Jughead moves forward just a bit before she surges closer to kiss him. Her lips are bruising his but he stands up to deposit her on the desk, angling his head to kiss her deeper.

Pulling back with a gasp, she whines at the loss of contact between them. “Touch me, Jug. Please.”

He grasps the bottom of her shirt, pulling the fabric up and over her head then tosses it onto his jacket then moves to her bra. His fingers make quick work of the clasp then gets rid of that item as well. Stepping back, he looks at his breathless girlfriend as he licks his lips. Jughead wants to kiss and lick every visible inch of he body but she whines again, causing him to move and touch her puckered nipple.

* * *

The day that Christmas gets there, Jughead finds himself at the Cooper residence again with his father. There are gifts under the tree for all them while Alice cooks up pancakes in the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, they're not lounging around in pajamas - to his dismay- but there's a fire going in the fireplace while snow flurries are falling to the ground outside.

Betty is curled up against his side, texting Veronica about what the raven-haired girl got Archie. She laughs a little before shaking her head and putting the phone away.

“Let me guess, something super extravagant that Archie wasn’t expecting?”

She hums and curls closer to him, her fingers stroking his suspenders. It’s something that he’s noticed her doing more lately rather than pulling at the fabric of his shirts. “Of course. Something about a watch but he got her a locket, which I’m sure you knew about.”

“Actually, I didn’t.” He shrugs and is about to ask her something when Alice’s voice calls out.

“Jughead! Betty! Will you two come help grab everything to take into the living room? We can eat then open presents.”

He jumps up at the mention of food and hauls his girlfriend up by her hand. “C’mon Betts. Food is waiting!”

“Don’t you ever get full?” She laughs as Betty follows him into the kitchen.

“If you think it’s bad now, imagine him as a kid!” FP calls out behind them.

Alice just laughs and pushes all the food towards them to haul into the living room. On the second trip, he has utensils in his hands while Betty is going into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She pauses and quietly murmurs his name. Jughead glances over to her but Betty is looking up.

“Mistletoe,” she says with a smile before leaning in closer.

His eyes move up once more then he leans down to brush his lips against hers. It’s meant to be a quick kiss but Betty’s hands latch onto his suspenders, the Santa hat ones that she got him, pulling him closer as her thumbs brush over the festive material. With his free hand, Jughead wraps it around one hip and pulls her closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Betty falls more into him, her hands sliding up the material since he’s wearing them properly over his sweater at the moment. She pulls them down, letting the straps fall to his waist while her tongue moves against his.

“Alright you two, that’s enough! The food is getting cold and I know you’re hanging out underneath the mistletoe!”

His girlfriend pulls away as Alice’s voice reaches them, sighing a bit. Her fingers move over the material before she bites her bottom lip.

“Have I ever mentioned that I love your suspenders?”

Jughead moves his head in a ‘no’ like fashion then moves a finger under her chin, leaning down to kiss her one more time. “You can show me how much you like them later.”

She grins and moves into the kitchen, grabbing her drink before they settle back in the living room. They all take turns eating and opening presents. He’s thrilled about the typewriter that Betty gets him, along with more suspenders and t-shirts from Alice, and a new motorcycle helmet from his dad. As Alice and FP finish opening their gifts, he leans over and kisses Betty’s cheek while she tears up over her own present from him, ignoring the few things she got from her mother and FP.

“Do you like it, Betts?”

Her green eyes look down at the signed first edition of Beloved by Toni Morrison, fingers stroking the letters before looking over to him. “I love it, Jug. I don’t think I got you enough. I mean…”

He rests his finger against her lips. “Stop, Betts. That’s not the point of Christmas. I knew you would love it and besides, this typewriter! Best thing I have ever gotten besides meeting you.”

They smile at each other before Betty leans over to snap his suspender which he pulled back onto his shoulders before he got back to their parents. “Best Christmas ever?”

He nods then kisses her again. “Best one yet. I don’t think we’ll ever be able to top this.”

“Oh, Juggie. You don’t know us Coopers very well, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! As always, requests are open. Written by J.
> 
> J + R

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 74. Girls can’t drive, plain and simple
> 
> Thanks for reading! It's so exciting to know that so many people are enjoying this AU series. Stay tuned for more! Written by J.
> 
> J + R


End file.
